I will come to you
by marian-chan
Summary: Vaya!, Por primera vez Tai no sufre. Es el cumpleaños de Sora y Tai decide regalarle algo especial (aunque no muy grato para los que escuchaban ¬¬ , ya lo entenderán cuando lo lean)


I will come to you  
  
Descolgó el auricular pero no marcó número alguno, tenía tan sólo la bocina en la mano. Titubeó un poco. Colgó rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Sora?¿Por qué no puedes hacer una simple llamada?  
  
Con más decisión volvió a tomar el teléfono y marcó.  
  
- Bueno- contestaron del otro lado.  
  
- Hola Tai, quería invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
- Es mañana ¿cierto?  
  
- Sí, no se te vaya a olvidar.  
  
- No... creo. Je, lo prometo. Nos vemos entonces.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
-...  
  
Aunque él ya había colgado ella aún tenía el teléfono entre sus manos y lo dejó lentamente.  
  
Mientras tanto Tai en su casa daba vueltas a un asunto de suma importancia para él.  
  
- Es cierto, el cumpleaños de Sora. ¿Qué le puedo regalar? No todos los días cumples 12 años ¿Flores? Muy cursi, ¿Chocolates? Muy trillado- de pronto se iluminó su rostro- ¡Ya sé!  
  
Al día siguiente.....  
  
- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
  
- Gracias chicos- sonrió.  
  
La fiesta no era ostentosa pero sí muy entretenida; había comida, música y muchos regalos: Mimi le había dado una blusa, Izzy un disco, Joe otro disco, Takeru un dulcero (con dulces ^_^' ), Hikari un osito, Matt un ramo de flores y Tai... bueno, Tai....  
  
Sonó el timbre.  
  
- Hola a todos. Disculpen el retraso- dijo avergonzado.  
  
- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?- respondió Mimi enfadada.  
  
Comieron y bailaron hasta que llegó la hora de partir el pastel. En ese momento Tai se separó del grupo y se dirigió a la consola, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta ya se encontraba frente a todos con un micrófono.  
  
- Creo que ya habrán notado que no le he dado su regalo a Sora, no lo he olvidado pero quise darle algo muy especial a mi mejor amiga. Sora, esto es para tí.  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
And no one to walk beside you  
  
I will come to you I will come to you  
  
(Cuando no tengas una luz que te guíe  
  
y nadie camine a tu lado  
  
iré contigo, iré contigo)  
  
Todos en la fiesta se tapaban los oídos corriéndo y quejándose ya que sabemos que cantar no es el fuerte de Tai (que si lo sabrá Shogungekomon...) pero Sora estaba muy atenta (y sorda al parecer...)  
  
- Gracias Tai- sonrió para sí.  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You don't have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you I will come to you.  
  
(Cuando la noche sea oscura y tormentosa  
  
no tendrás que alcanzarme  
  
iré contigo, iré contigo)  
  
2 años después.  
  
- Sora, tengo que decirte algo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Es que... tengo que confesarte que...- desvió la mirada- no es fácil... lo que pasa es que- la miró- ya no te amo...  
  
Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days  
  
And you don't know how or why but you've lost your way  
  
(Algunas veces cuando todos tus sueños han visto mejores días  
  
y no sepas cómo o por qué, pero has perdido tu camino)  
  
- Pero... Matt... ¿por qué...?  
  
- No sabría explicártelo, sé que esto es muy doloroso pero... me pareció mejor ser honesto contigo y no mentirte- vió sus lágrimas correr- No es tu culpa, en absoluto, Sora, lo que menos quisiera es hacerte llorar- la tomó de los hombros- Por favor, perdóname.  
  
Ella levantó su mirada.  
  
- No, no te preocupes- intentaba controlar el llanto- Aún así yo te amo...- y se marchó corriendo y sollozando.  
  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
  
And I swear, I'll be there come with may  
  
(No tengas miedo cuando tus lágrimas caigan  
  
escucharé el llamado de tu espíritu  
  
y te lo juro, estaré contigo en cuanto pueda)  
  
Una sóla pregunta rondaba su mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Lo había amado con todo su corazón, aún lo amaba. Necesitaba un consuelo. Había comenzado a llover pero no le importaba realmente...  
  
We all need somebody we can turn to  
  
Someone who'll always understand  
  
(Todos necesitamos alguien que pueda volver,  
  
alguien que siempre entenderá...)  
  
- Sora ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.  
  
- Nada, sólo caminaba.  
  
- ¿Bajo la lluvia sin un paraguas...- tomó suavemente su rostro- ...y con lágrimas?  
  
Lo miró.  
  
- ¡Oh Tai! - echó a llorar sobre su pecho, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido.  
  
- Tranquila Sora- la abrazó- yo estoy aquí contigo.  
  
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'  
  
And you need the strength to keep tryin'  
  
I'll reach out and take your hand.  
  
(Así que si sientes que tu alma está muriendo  
  
y necesites mantener la fuerza  
  
te alcanzaré y tomaré tu mano)  
  
- ¿En verdad?  
  
Cause even we can't be together  
  
(Porque hay veces que no podremos estar juntos)  
  
- Claro que sí. Somos amigos ¿o no?....  
  
We'll be friends now and forever  
  
(Seremos amigos ahora y siempre)  
  
- ... y nunca te dejaré sola.  
  
And I swear that I'll be there come with may  
  
( Y te juro que estaré contigo en cuanto pueda)  
  
Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Y de pronto llegó a su mente un recuerdo antiguo, de un cumpleaños cuando su mejor amigo le había dado un regalo muy especial...  
  
- Gracias Tai. Por todo: por estar conmigo siempre, por cuidarme, protegerme, quererme, por ser mi amigo...  
  
Así permanecieron, abrazados uno con el otro bajo la lluvia hasta que él se acercó a su oído susurrándole (mejor que la última vez...)  
  
When the night is dark and stormy.......  
  
Notas de la Autora: Sniff, casi lloro (otra vez) Creo que cada vez me voy volviendo más cursi (marian/miki entra en el mundo real...) Bueno, me parece pertinente hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones (o disculpas) por:  
  
a) Haber arruinado la canción de I will come to you con la voz de Tai (aún siento escalofrío, con lo que me gusta esa canción)  
  
b) Tuve que cambiar el orden de algunas frases para que se adaptara.  
  
c) La humilde traducción fue hecha por mí, si tienen alguna queja háganmela saber.  
  
Por si alguien desea saberlo la canción es de Hanson (¡Forever Hanson! ¡Forever!)  
  
Y si alguien sabe ¿de dónde demonios salió Tai? ¿Caminar solo en la lluvia? Extraño. Tal vez es como el omnipresente de Yukito de CCS.  
  
Bye.   
  
mmmarian@hotmail.com  
  
miki117@hotmail.com 


End file.
